


Roommate

by yelenation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Slow Burn, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Yelena is silent but cool, You have a crush on Hange Zoe, Youth, a slight porco x pieck, as you should
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenation/pseuds/yelenation
Summary: you and yelena are roommate but rarely interact. basically even though both of you live in the same roof and sleep in the same room, you two don't see each other very often because when you wake up yelena's sometimes already gone, and when you come home yelena is either sleeping or not staying in the dorm.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. mysterious

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! before u read the story im sorry if there are mistakes in grammar, im not a native :(  
> (i use they/them pronouns for hange)

"finally done!" you shouted as you abruptly put your assignment on the teacher's desk. it's been 3 hours since the teacher assigned you the essay assignment. it currently 9pm and there weren't many people left in this class, atleast more than 5 people but less than 10. you looked around to see your friend _and also your crush_ who still focused on their work. it seems like they haven't finished theirs yet so you move closer to help them. "hange, do you need my help?" you teased with a smirk.

hange chuckled, directing their gaze towards you, "oh? you feel smarter?" you shook your head and leaned against the edge of the table besides theirs, "hmm maybe i am. you're wayyyyy to smart than me but look" you cut off to took their essay and brought it right in front of their face. "if you write it on wattpad, i bet it will reach over a thousand words. besides, what the heck? your handwriting looks like doctor's" hange took their paper back and pouted. you want to scream at their reaction, _that was so fucking cute._

"listen (y/n), i'm not done yet because i didn't do it arbitrarily like you. you probably finished because you were not care if the answer you gave is right or no" they teased you back. 

you rolled your eyes, "at least i can go home now"

hange murmured 'whatever' before continued their work. you looked at them who were so fixated on their paper, this is why you like them. actually you're not into ambitious person, in fact you hated them. but hange is different. they are ambitious but know the limit, they also willing to accompany you whose brain is nothing compared to them. you are somewhat the opposite of them but when you know them well, you started to learn that they are so you. no- more like they are your long lost twin but different brain capacity. they are a genius meanwhile you are so ordinary.

you felt your phone ringing so you took it out from your jeans pocket and see a message from pieck. 

_i'm going home! - p_

_NO you ain't go anywhere. let's go to annie's - you_

_are you for real - p_

_yes - you_

_i can't today :( why don't you ask hange? - p_

_they're on a date with the papers - you_

a small idea popped up. you slightly lift your phone to take a picture of hange whose eyes still glued to the paper. you want to treasure their serious face since you don't have one. this expression of them is one of your favorite.

_**click** _

you accidentally cursed _fuck_ when the flash came out along with a click sound from your phone. hange laughed out loud at you as you felt heat pooled on your cheeks. you bowed your head and apologize for making a fuss to the others. you decided to left and let them focus on their work, leaving the laughing hange behind.

you just stepped out of your campus, about to call your uber before someone with a black car stopped right in front of you. you stared at the car in confusion as you saw the window slowly coming down, revealing the person inside. you rolled your eyes when you saw eren smirking with jean on the driver seat. "get in loser we're going shopping" he joked. you faked laugh and gave them your middle finger. "get lost eren"

"ahh you hate me so much don't you?" he asked, raising the thick brows of his.

jean laughed evilly and jokingly slap eren's head. "of course you idiot. just give up already, she's not into man, am i right?"

you winked at him, pointing your index finger at him, "bingo. but i would date you, jean" of course you were joked. half joked, half serious. you received a sincere laugh from him, which lowkey attracted you. 

eren snorted, "alright simp, get in. your jean boy could drive you home" your eyes brightened as you stared at jean, asking for his permission. "sure"

you get in and told jean your address. exactly like what you've thought, they didn't take you home right away. eren suggested doing carpool karaoke which ended up having a little party inside jean's car. you should be able to get home in just 10 minutes from campus, but because of this stupid (yet fun) ideas from eren you finally got home after 2 hours singing in the car.

once jean parked his car in front of your dorm, you immediately get your ass out from the car, approaching eren who had lowered the window. "thankyou for the ride. i guess my voice won't come out tomorrow"

eren chuckled and rested his elbow above the lowered window, 'trying' to look cool but it doesn't work on you. "you're fun. we should hang out often" he said.

"sure. but make sure you're with jean" you responded casually, receiving a 'tch' from eren. jean plastered a sly smirk, "stay losing, eren"

eren rolled his eyes before jean started waving at you. "you should get in, its cold" jean said.

you nodded and playfully flicked eren's forehead."WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he growled. "a souvenir"

you waved at them then walk inside your dorm. it was already 11pm and you could see the shoes yelena usually wore neatly located in front of the door. 

_so today she will sleep here._

you are in the same campus as yelena but different department. from what you knew, yelena is in law major. judging from her face and her personality, she definitely took the subjects that rely more on case studies & wise thinking. opposite from yours, you mostly took the subjects that rely on your creativity and talent. you're in music major and added design & music for additional lessons. but interestingly, you met hange who is in science major from one of the science class.

your parents are so strict when it comes to study, at first they won't allow you to take the music major but in the end they forcedly approve when you told them you'll also take some of the classes from science major. ofcourse you have to try hard to reach your dream, and to prove your parents that you can succeed with your own talents, without needing to be compared to your 'smart' sister.

you walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink. your throat was sore from singing with all your heart along with eren and jean. you never knew jean has such an angel voice compared to eren's bass voice, but still good. maybe one day you should ask them to cover a song together with you as the guitarist or bassist, you can play both.

you drank the water before headed to you and yelena's bedroom. your dorm is not too big but it has three rooms including one bathroom. one room is for the bedroom and the other one is your studio. at first we thought we should have our own bedroom, but it turns out that the other room is very small, it will be more cramped if you add a bed so with yelena's permission you have that room as your music studio. you ended up share the bedroom with yelena since this one room is big enough to have 2 bed and 2 desk inside.

you slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty. you hanged your sling bag on the hanger and change your clothes to your pyjama. before you get to the bed, you wash your face and brush your teeth. you sighed as you see eye bags were visible under your eyes. you put your face closer to the mirror to rub the bags slowly before you heard a notification sound. 

you gasped, almost drop your toothbrush from your mouth. you saw yelena's phone connected to the plugs next to the sink. you bet she just took a shower while listening to some songs but left it plugged in here. what a clumsy.

the notification sound kept ringing. it sure annoys you so you decided to set her phone to mute mode. you grab her phone and accidentally saw the message from a person she named _zeke :p_ .

_oi - zeke :p_

_is the medicine works? - zeke :p_

_let me know - zeke :p_

_eren just came back and he said someone rejected him lol he looks like he wanted to cry - zeke :p_

_sleeping already? - zeke :p_

_good then, the medicine work. goodnight - zeke :p_

you lock her phone silently. the messages left you confused and curious. what medicine was he talking about? is this zeke guy her boyfriend?

you hurriedly finish brushing your teeth, then get into the bed. it would be problem if she suddenly wake up and find you peeking (not really) her phone. you don't want to mess with her since she could be a prosecutor or anything related to law and politics in the future, she would end you easily.

you pull your blanket over your head, let your vision all black to help you sleep but it doesn't work. you became concerned about something you shouldn't have to. you just realize that even thought you're sleeping in the same room as yelena, you barely know her.

you were often arrived at home at 10 or past but you never saw her awake at that time, and when you were home early around 8 or 9pm, she was nowhere to be seen. in the end she didn't came and sleep somewhere you never knew. so there's no chance to talk to her.

you sighed, _she's not into drugs right? i hope not._

you remove blanket from your face to take your phone which rested on the table next to you. you saw it currently 12pm. you bit your lip, this odd idea come to your mind. based from your experience, you always wake up at 7 and yelena already gone to the campus (but you rarely saw her) or anywhere. she probably woke up earlier earlier than that, so tomorrow, you gotta wake up at 5, just to making sure.

you pull your blanket back, you felt your heart beating rapidly with no reason. this is the first time you feel this way, the curiosity literally filling you up. this roommate of yours is really mysterious and you are very interested in it. 


	2. small talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally able to talk with yelena.
> 
> tw // cigarettes, mentioned drugs

you opened your eyes slightly before rub them slowly. you were facing the wall so you can't tell whether yelena already awake or not. you slowly turned around, closing your eyes, pretending to be asleep. you peek and see yelena wasn't there. you remove the blanket off you and stared at her bed with disbelief. _she's already gone?!_

you took your phone to see what time was it. 5pm. very early for you who’s not a morning person. you yawned and stretched your body, it feels so good to stretch your body in the morning. the crack sounds of your bones, lowkey satisfied you. 

you get off from the bed and not bother to make it right away. you still want to continue your sleep even if it just for 2 hours or less. you went towards your desk to open the drawer, you still have your cigarettes. its been 2 weeks since the last time you smoke, you thought you finally stopped but no. its addictive that just by staring at it your mouth started to feel sour, forcing yourself to smoke.

you're not a heavy smoker so one cigarettes is enough for the day. you left your shared bedroom with one cigarettes and lighter, then put on the sandals. you came out from the dorm to enjoy the half-lighted sky with a cigarettes burnt in your mouth. it feels great.

you let out the smoke from your nose and mouth, your eyes still staring at the sky. 

_maybe woke up this early not too bad._

the main reason why you never wake up so early is because you didn't take the morning class. your class started at 12pm meanwhile yelena's probably at 8, you usually haven't awake yet at that time.

feeling the cold breeze against your skin, you started to shivering. you forgot that you were still in your pyjama so you decided to suck your cigarettes for the last time before putting it out and throw it in the nearest trash bin. you get in back quickly and lock the door. _maybe i should go back to sleep_.

you headed towards the bedroom and were shocked by the sight of yelena taking off her shirt. you could see her black bra but immediately close the door when she lift her gaze at your shocked and mixed with mesmerizing face. you covered your flushed face and headed towards the bathroom. yelena's scent still lingers in the room, it smells so elegant and exactly like her. you sighed at your own stupidity. you should've knock the door first but you thought she was already left. you cupped your cheeks, "alright (y/n). now act like nothing happens" you said to yourself before get out from the bathroom. 

you saw yelena in front of the refrigerator, drinking a coke. _a coke. in the fucking morning. what a strange woman._

you mustered up your courage to greet her and apologize for what was happened. _shit. even her addicting scent smelled from here._

"yelena?" you greeted. she was still focused on the refrigerator in front of her, without looking at you who was standing besides her she responded with a small hum.

"i'm sorry for opening the door while you were getting dressed. it was purely an accident, i thought you-"

"i know" she cut you off, taking one bread and put it in her mouth. she didn't eat it but walking towards the top drawer, looking for something. you were awkwardly still standing in the same position, shocked by how deep her voice is. its been months since the last time you talk to her, it feels weird to hear her voice.

 _should i ask her about what she did yesterday?... what if she did use drugs?_ you thought but immediately sweeping it right away. you can't just ask her that, she would suspect you for peek her phone without permission.

you grab your nutella from your drawer (both of you got separated drawer but share the refrigerator) and handed it to yelena. "here! have mine"

 _what the fuck (y/n), why'd you suddenly acting like close to her? shit. she would find me weird._ you cursed yourself in silence.

she stared at the nutella before accept it, "thanks" she thanked, her expression didn't change at all. flat. like usual.

your hand slightly brushed with hers. you felt her hand was soft but cold. you pull your hand and nervously playing with your fingers. _anyway, why didn’t she say anything about me, (y/n), her lazy roommate who's been up at this hour?_

you felt her gaze turned from her bread to you. you could feel from the edge of your eyes that she's staring at you, checking you out.

"you smoke?" she asked, spreading the jam to her bread. she probably knew from smelled the smell of cigarettes from you. you shook your head quickly, _lies_. in this dorm, smoking is not allowed. you should obey the rules or else you will be kicked out by the owner. you usually smoke quietly but this morning was different. you thought it was fine to smoke outside since it was still early in the morning. the owner probably still in the dreamland.

"no no! i think its from yesterday, um.. porco! you know him right? he was smoking beside me so it seems like the smell stays" you made an excuses which gained an 'oh' from her. "you didn't shower?" she asked again, emphasizing the tone. you gulped silently, _SHE DIDN'T SUSPECT ME FOR ACCIDENTALLY READ HER MESSAGES RIGHT?!_ you shouted in silence.

you shook your head multiple times, "no, i didn't shower! i- i went to straight to bed" you answered while avoid her gaze. it was true that you didn't shower, but the rest is obviously a lie. she didn't respond you but she went straight to the bedroom to take her bag. you were about to say 'bye' or 'take care' but you choose not to, in fact, she already stepped outside before you could say that.

you sighed as the door calmly shut. she don't even bother to say bye to you, who is right behind her all the time. maybe that's just her personality so you didn't mind and took the chance to continue your sleep before you go to the campus.

* * *

"hey ladies"

you rolled your eyes when you see eren, jean and porco approaching your table in cafetaria. it was 4pm, the cafetaria must be pretty crowded because it was the time where you could meet many unfamiliar faces you never talked to. at this time some of the students just about to enter the class and the rest were either on break or finished their class. as a student who took the noon class, you were enjoying your break with your friends. this eren guy and his friends were the students who took the curfew class, so they just came.

"porco! jean! hello~" you greeted while waving at them. ofcourse you were ignoring eren just for fun. 

"hello guys" pieck who was sitting besides me also greet them with her smile. her smile literally could melt everyone's heart who saw it right away. you lift your gaze to see the guys reaction, jean and porco already a tomato meanwhile eren was malfunction. jean faked cough, "h-hi pieck"

you rested your cheeck on your palm, bored at the usual sight of men simping towards your friend, pieck. "pieck, let me guard you. i'm scared that this guy will follow you home. look, they almost drop their drool" you teased, pointing at the invisible drool from the three guys. 

"EW? WHO THE FUCK DROOL?" a familiar voice came.

you tilt your head to see hange with their tray standing behind these guys. your lips rised when you hear their voice. you tapped the empty side in front of you, signaling them to sit there. 

"can you let us sit there too? we got no seats" porco asked as hange put their tray on the table and sit in front of you.

you shrugged your shoulder, "only 3 seats left. 1 is for annie" you replied, looking around the cafetaria to find an empty seat.

"or one of you can sit here, i've finish my food anyway" you suggested. "no! i just came and you decided to leave??" hange pouted at you. _oh. my. god._

you clenched your fist, trying not to cup their cheeks because they were just acting cute for you, which is kinda rare to be seen. you blinked two times, "are you really hange?" you asked unconsciously before you covered your mouth with your right hand. "i-"

hange and the rest on the table laughed at your strange act. "i'm sorry! hange!" you stand from your sit and bowed 90 degrees to her. hange just wave their hands and told you its enough.

"oh my god (y/n)" eren dabbed a tear from his eyes. you growled at him, he must be satisfied seeing you embarrassed like this after all you had done to him. "i guess i have no chance then. hange you’re one lucky _motherfucker_ "

hange stared at eren weirdly, raising one of ther brow, "eren i'm still older than you. keep your manner." hange scolded him with their deep-serious tone which make him bowed to them too, asking for their apology. 

"pfft" you bit your lip, trying not to laugh at eren's carelessness. you were about to say something to him before someone interrupted, "eren? what tf did you do?"

both you and eren turned around to see a blonde guy with goggles staring at you both. his eyes widened as he saw you, "ah- you!" 

"me?" you pointed at yourself.

"(y/n) (l/n) right? eren has been talking about you lately. yesterday he-"

eren scooped the blond's mouth before he finish his sentence. "enough! you should be home by now! shoo!" he shouted.

"you shooed your older brother?!"

"you're not my brother!"

"i am! even though you're adopted-"

"you're the adopted one! stop annoy me for fuck sake, just go somewhere with that yelena whoever she is!"

_yelena?_

jean heavily sighed before pulled eren back by his shoulder, "i'm sorry zeke, he sometimes out of his mind." zeke smiled at him while fixing his goggles, "no it's fine. not sometimes though, everytime"

you laughed at his respond. _so this is zeke that spammed yelena yesterday. but whats their relationship? and how on earth did eren know about yelena? wait. is it possible for yelena to stay in his house when she wasn't sleep in the dorm? i mean zeke is eren's brother, they're likely to live together right? but.. if i think about it, it's a bit strange for a woman to stay at a man's house.... she didn't do anything stupid with eren and his brother right?_ _fuck, (y/n) stop minding people's business._ you thought, almost cursed yourself.

porco snapped you out of thoughts, "earth to (y/n) ??"

you flinched a little, holding his hand to keep it away from your face, "o-oh. yes?" before he could say something, you took your phone to see what time was it. it's 5pm, you supposed to be in art class by now. "sorry! i have to go, goodbye!" you waved at them before running to the class. you fixed your messy (h/c) hair and your oufit before you step into the class. you wore a black tanktop with an artsy outer and beige short pants, an usual fashion taste of a major art student.

"sorry i'm late" you apologized to mr. nile as he let you sit on the empty seat, which located at the very first row. you sighed and focus on your studies.

* * *

_a slight flashback_

"so this is your dorm?" zeke said while entering the dorm. yelena hushed him, "don't make a sound. the rules here is so strict, no boys allowed" 

zeke nodded, following the tall women from behind. she lead him to the kitchen, make him sit on the dining table. "i'm not staying over tonight" she said, grabbing two cup of coffee for her and zeke.

zeke sipped his drink, "sure. eren will also be home early today, if he saw you there he would misunderstood about you.. me..." 

yelena almost choked on her drink when she heard it coming from zeke's mouth. "that will never happen" zeke chuckled a little, "of course, i already have someone anyway"

"you never told me"

"you never asked"

yelena sighed, "whatever. give me the pills quick, before that girl come" he checked his pocket and handed her a small white container. before she could take it from him, he snatched it away. "the fuck?" she shooted him a death glare. 

"before that, let me reminds you, don't take more than 2 pills. i don't know if this medicine work but, i hope it helps" he said, allowing her to take it away. "at least it's safe right?" she asked. this wasn't the first time she took the sleeping pills. she actually had her own but she accidentally dropped it somewhere. the drug store she used to visit is now closed, like forever. kinda saddening because it was the only store that allowed her to buy her own medicine without asking what's her symptoms and her identity. the other store oftenly ask about the symptoms she felt and the doctor's and parent's license. she thought it was so inconvenience.

zeke shrugged his shoulder, "i can't guarantee."

"besides, you once said that your roommate always come home at night, right? why don't you just talk to her- maybe she could help?" he stirred his drink as yelena stared at your studio. "she comes home late at night so there is no time for that." she responded, half lying. she just hates interacting with people, especially with a person like you, for some reasons she can't trust you.

"who's her name again? from which major?"

she rolled her eyes, "(y/n). probably music since she has her own music studio, but im not sure." yelena sipped her coffee and grab her phone, for check the time. It was 9pm already. she knows at this hour you probably already finished with your study things. "you should go back" she suggested.

"oh? you want to sleep already?" zeke asked, grabbing his bag to leave the women alone.

yelena replied, "she can come back anytime. also, i want to take a shower" 

he nodded before take his shoes and stepping out from the dorm. "keep me updated" he said before heading towards his car and drive away. yelena sighed as she grab her phone and connect it to the charge that was plugged next to the sink. she opened her spotify to turn on the classical songs on her playlist. _liebesträume no. 3 by franz liszt_ was played. the songs gave her chill and also romantic feels. she'd never experience love before, maybe love isn't her thing. she let the warm water hits her whole body, it was relaxing her sore muscles. she just hope her life would remain like this forever, even though her life is far from the word peace, she thought it was enough. atleast, _she got the roommate who didn't interfere with her life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slight reminder that this story is a slow burn! their love story will takes time i swear, at this time they still had no idea about each other's story and have no romantic feelings towards each other too! you acted nervous around her because you rarely get the chance to talk with her.
> 
> (and incase you were confused, neither zeke nor yelena do drugs. you were just misunderstood about that lol)


	3. day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your classes has been cancelled for today, so you were staying in the dorm all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight info !  
> (b/c) = bass color

it's been more than a week since the last time you interact with yelena and secretly accused her for using drugs. you want to tell her like _don't do drugs kid!_ but you don't have guts for that, and too, if you were her you would hate yourself to death for interfere with someone's business. you were no longer forcing yourself to wake up early just to check on her. everything is back to normal, yelena being yelena and you being you.

you sighed as you stared at computer right in front of you. it was currently 6pm and you were in your studio. all the classes cancelled today due to your teacher suddenly have a little problem with his family. actually not a little, i heard from the gossip girlies that his wife almost burned his whole house so he started to panic and leave the campus. with the bass on your hand, you start playing it. this room is your second favorite place after your grandma's house. the blue led light settings mixed with white-pinkish make this room more comfortable. 

the bass beat echoed in the room, your head bopped as you heard one of your unfinished songs from the draft. it has potential but you discontinue it for some reasons. this time, you thought you should continue working on this song.

after you grab your (b/c) bass that was plastered with many sticker, you tuned it and decided to cover any songs that appear on your mind.

_queen - don't stop me now_

you hummed a little while playing the bass but immediately stopped when you feel your nail accidentally hit the other string, which making a strange sound. "arrgh not again" you put your bass back to check your nails. _i guess it's fine_. you sighed in relief when you see your nails were completely fine. 

you untied your (h/c) hair, let it fall on your shoulders. you arched your back, leaning against the chair. "i wonder whats the others doing right now" you took your phone and scrolled the notification center. pieck and hange were spammed you but you wasn't saw it, you were too focused on your music.

after you were done with fixing your thin baby blue cardigan that wrapped your white sleeveless croptop and grey sweatpants, you pressed hange's contact to face time them. _sorry pieck but i'll call you later after this._

connecting...

connected.

 _"(y/n) !_ " they smiled brightly at you. from their background you can tell that they were still in campus.

you giggled, "hange i miss you so bad" you said, exaggerating. hange laughed at your dramatic act before turning their head to the side, you can slightly see moblit was besides her. your smile dropped a little but you hide it. "hi moblit!" you exclaimed, received a small 'hi' from him and he waved at you.

 _"are you in your studio right now?_ " hange asked.

"yes, no classes for today so i guess i should spend more time in the dorm especially this studio. my guitar and bass started to get dusty" 

" _ahh, anyway you should invite me to your studio someday! i would like to listen one of your songs!_ "

"nooooo"

" _yeeees_ "

you pouted, you really can't win against hange. "drop here anytime"

_"how about right now?!"_

you shook your head. "i can't ! my roommate is kinda.. awkward you know. i'll let you know when she isn't around" you said, gaining a nod from hange. 

_"moblit where are you going? hey! hey! don't leave me!" "i'm not going everywhere ! just throwing away some trash" "damn, you should've tell me earlier"_

you barely heard hange and moblit conversation from your phone, but that was enough to make you laugh. you noticed it was almost 7pm. with a heavy sigh you told hange that you should end the call so they can focus on their class. 

after saying goodbye to each other, you put your phone on the desk and grab your bass to play the song again. not to repeat the same incident, you cut your nails so it'll be easy for you to play the instrument. 

you put your headphone and search _fly me to the moon_ by frank sinatra. covering any jazz songs with bass is the best. you had your guitar but right now you want to chill with your bass because you always thought the bass sound never fail to make you feel relaxed. you spend your time with your bass without noticing yelena already home.

* * *

yelena stepped into the dorm with her black sling back on her back. she took off her grey hoodie and shoes, leaving her with only a thin black t-shirt paired with knee-length basket shorts. she just back from playing basket with her friends, zeke, ymir, onyankopon, connie and sasha. they suddenly have an unplanned sparring with the basketball team from other campus team. kinda tiring but she had no regret for that.

she headed towards the kitchen to drink some water. frowned expression showed on her face when she saw a mug on the table. if you had gone to the campus, your mug shouldn't be here. she scanned the whole area, wondering if there was any sight of you but there wasn't. _maybe she forgot to put this away._

she drank her water and went towards the bedroom. before that, she knocked to make sure if you were there or no. she knocked the door two times.

_no answer_

she opened the door and yes, still no sight of you. she sighed in relief and put her bag back to the place and take her comfortable shirt and pants to the bathroom. she gotta clean herself.

an usual classical song played as yelena started to clean her naked body. her tall body make her head almost touching the shower. she was already bare with it so that was not a problem, but the real problem here is, she ran out of her shampoo.

she cursed and forcedly pressing the shampoo until it release the last drop but nothing came out. she rolled her eyes and put the empty shampoo into the trash can. she scanned around and see your shampoo. _should i.._

with a heavy heart she grab your shampoo and wash her hair. she would let you know but later, right now she just have to wash her hair since it was covered in sweats.

the water dropped from her hair while she put her towel on top of her head. she stepped out from the bathroom and surprisingly, you were there, sitting on the main table still with your white sleeveless croptop and grey sweatpants. you were eating ramyun and not noticing yelena outside the bathroom.

your eyes caught yelena's and straight up from your seat. "h-hi! didn't see you there!"

yelena nodded, staring at the floor awkwardly. she move her way to the bedroom, completely ignoring you who were about to say something. you were about to ask her if she want the noodles too but too late, you guess.

you sit on the chair again and eat your ramyun before you could smell a familiar scent. you stared at the bathroom door, you thought the smell came from there but you had shower around 4 hours ago. was the smell always this strong?

before you could check the bathroom, a hand touched your shoulder which gave you a slight goosebump. you turned around and see yelena, her hair already dried. took her long enough to talk which make the situation more awkward.

"sorry i borrowed your shampoo earlier"

you blinked twice, staring at her blankly. "my shampoo?"

"yes"

"pfft-"

you couldn't help but laugh at her innocent expression. she looked at you who were trying so hard not to laugh, she totally confused. "wha-"

"how could you say you _borrowed_ mine? if you borrow it then you have to return it" you explained. it seems like yelena didn't understand you so you have to repeat it.

"just say you used my shampoo. if you said you borrowed then you have to return the shampoo you just used, there's no way right?" you held her right hand which was still on your shoulder and gently put it back. "it's totally fine ! you can use it anytime"

yelena nodded and about to go back to the room until your voice stopped her, "do you know eren?"

she didn't turn her head but she knew you were still focused on your noodle. she sighed before answered, "no"

"ah really? i'm sorry ! i thought you knew because he mentioned you" no. you didn't regret saying this to her since you're curious about her, you want to be closer to her, you thought this may work. atleast you have to choose a topic that would attracted her.

"mentioned me?"

_bingo._

"yeah. but if you didn't know him then it's fine. he is a total weirdo though" _i'm sorry eren, but it's a fact. i'll buy you something later._

she didn't respond anything. probably not interested talking about this eren guy. you noticed this so you hurriedly looking for a new topic.

a small bulb appeared above your head. you grab your empty bowl and headed towards the kitchen to wash the dishes. "i feel bad for his adoptive brother, probably had enough of his bullshit. i didn't exactly remember his name but i find him interesting" you said, gaining an unpleasant look from yelena. she might thought why on earth she should listen to your confide all of sudden. she wanted to leave already but you said something which make her widened her eyes. "jiku? jiek? zeke? what was his name...." you whispered. actually you did this on purpose. you knew even if you were whispering from the kitchen, yelena who stand in front of the bedroom door could hear it. the distance between your room and kitchen wasn't that far.

you glanced at her. she push her bangs back and held the door handle, "i don't know what were you talking about" she said before enter the room and closing the door. you pouted and mumbled, "she was nice a couple minutes then back to her usual self.." 

speaking of the devil.. eren was calling you yesterday. he was invite you along with pieck, annie and hange to his house party this sunday night, which means 3 more days from today. you kinda feel like you don't want to go since eren is one of the popular guy on the campus, everyone must be there and not saying eren's house is small because the fact that it was so fucking big but you just not in mood to do such a social things like this. 

only because hange said they go, you decided to go to. deep hearted. you'll probably lock yourself inside eren's room to avoid the crowds anyway, or maybe stick around hange side for the entire time, who knows. but since a year ago, hange has been sticking theirself with moblit, one of their classmates. you know hange is a bisexual because they were dating pieck and then reportedly to have a crush on their bestfriend levi but didn't last long because they said it turns out that the feelings towards him was not the romance one. you didn't understand what were they meant but you ((still)) hope that one day they could open their heart for you, even though they probably knew that you had a feelings- the romance one towards them.

their relationship with moblit was still unknown. pieck once said that they were acting like love birds and annie said they were just classmates. you didn't know who to believe since they said something quite different. 

you thought you should find out about the truth this sunday, at eren's house party. since they were so close lately hange probably invite moblit right? 

after you done with the dishes, you took your phone and saw some notification from eren on the top. a person suddenly appeared on your mind. 

zeke.

if eren held the party at this house, zeke must be there too right? there is a high percentage that he wouldn't be there, he probably go somewhere with yelena. but, if he was there, you want to have at least a conversation with him. you couldn't help but the things between you and yelena makes you more attracted to know her better. 

what makes her seems to hate you so much?

what was the messages about?

and why was she always avoiding you by sleeping earlier and wake up also early.

you're not gonna ask the question this fast, it takes time but you had to make sure if zeke didn't gave your roommate a bad influence. 

you walk to your studio, you feel impatient to go to the eren's house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i can be honest, this isn't the best one yet :( idk but i feel like this chapter is kinda boring but the next one isn't hehe


	4. cheers pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you finally at eren's house party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning !  
> \- smoking  
> \- drinking  
> \- kinda nsfw (talking about something sexual but there'll be no smut lmaoo)

rose-vanilla scent lingers as you see yourself on the long mirror inside pieck's room. you currently wore a red tight shirt with yellow string as the motive and short light blue jeans. you let your (h/c) hair fall to and put on your lipgloss.

"(y/n) look"

you turned around to see pieck with her pink crop top with creme tennis skirt, looking so insanely cute.

"pieck. oh my fucking god" 

pieck gently pat your shoulder, "omg did you just checking me out?" 

"not my fault, you're so cute. people would line up just to stare at you" you joked, no, you stated fact. pieck is indeed cute and hot, she literally an eye magnet. 

she stand besides you, tied her hair into ponytail and checking herself on the mirror. you gave her a wink when you noticed she was glancing at you, which make her slightly blush. she sat on the edge of her bed, staring at you who was doing your mascara, "by the way, (y/n)" 

"hmm" 

"i never see you in skirt before. or i forgot?"

you stopped, "i think the last time i wear it when i was still in catholic school" then you turned around to pieck, she was still staring at you, legs crossed and both arms rested on the bed. "and i'm not a big fan of wearing short skirt like that. i'm no cute you know"

"no! what the heck? you are cute- well you are more to hot than cute but whenever you were with hange you show your cute side more than your usual self. like for example, with me you're hot. totally big top energy"

you felt your cheeks reddened with her explanation. _what the fuck was she mean._ "what do you mean?"

"what do i mean huh.... well you're blessed with two side. cute and hot at the same time, i'm jealous" she smirked, definately enjoyed teasing you.

"no pieck uh-" you covered your red face with your hands. you could hear pieck chuckled by your embarassment. "okay let's pick hange up!" you pulled pieck's arm and went downstairs and shouted goodbye to pieck's parents. you were close to them, they treat you like their own daughter because pieck is their only child. they are way too nice.

you took pieck's car key and drive to hange's house with pieck on the passenger sit.

* * *

you locked the car and slipped the key to pieck's small bag. you were still outside of eren's house along with pieck, hange, levi and moblit. yeah- such a surprise when you found moblt and levi were in hange's house. inside the car, levi was scolding you since he couldn't trust your driving skill just because you were still 19 meanwhile the rest were like 20-21. 

atleast you got them arrived safely.

pieck wrapped her arms on your shoulder, bring your face close to her. "i'm going inside first, porco just called me" she whispered right on your ears. you nodded and she released her arms off you to jog inside eren's house. your gaze directed at hange who were having a small chitchat with their friends. they were still standing besides you, looking hella good with their oversized black sweater and black short above their knees. their hair were styled as usual, half ponytail. damn.

you tapped hange's shoulder slowly, received a small hum from them. you tiptoed until your face facing their ear, "wanna go in??"

"sure!" she replied, tapped the boys shoulder to let them know that they were heading inside with you. 

the sound of the loud beat can be heard clearly in your ears. you felt hange grabbed your arms to pull you away from the crowds dancing lewdly, there even couples making out on the couch and smokes envelope the entrance til the living room area. both of you run towards the kitchen area. not many people here so you feel more comfortable.

you drank with hange and having a chitchat with them until they saw moblit hanging on levi’s shoulder, looking hella drunk. hange excused for a second and went towards the pass out man. 

_this fast?_ you thought.

you fill your glass with the alcohol again, this probably the 4th glass. it seems like hange didn’t came back so you left the kitchen area to the living room. people were dancing, smoking, making out, etc. you rolled your eyes, kinda disgust by how some couples being selfless inside someone’s house. you didn't know where were you going, you just walked to where the crowds are until your eyes caught eren. 

he was playing uno with jean, reiner, connie, and zeke. _wait. zeke?_

as he felt a pair of eyes staring at him, eren turned his head to see you, not so far from the table. he waved his hand, signaling you to come. you had no choice but walked over him since you don’t wanna look alone, not in the party. “where’s the others?” he asked, snatching your glass and drink the your leftovers. 

“minding their own business”

jean laughed, pulling +4 card and put it on the table. “ha-! connie take it!” “what the fuck jean?” the guy named connie scoffed before taking 4 extra cards. he stared at you, who was still standing while the others were sit on their chair. you know it was awkward but literally there was no chair left. 

he stretch out his hand, “anyway, i’m connie. i was in x college but moved. if i knew there were a pretty girl like you i would stay” you laughed at his dry joke. you grab his hands and shake it, “(y/n). nice to meet you” 

“hey! i think i haven’t fully introduced myself too! i bet you don’t know me?” zeke interrupted, which gaining a small nod from you. he was right, zeke never properly introduce himself to you, either were you. both zeke and you know about each other but never really interact. 

“i am zeke and as you know, i’m his brother” zeke said, pointing at his brother, eren who currently staring at both of you with his arms hanging on reiner’s shoulder. you just noticed that he didn’t tie his hair so his long dark brown hair freely fell almost reach his shoulder. you nodded and hummed. “(y/n)”

“nice to meet you, (y/n). you didn’t look like someone from music major though” 

you frowned, “huh?” you were surprised of his sudden words, not because it was rude or what because a lot of people already say the same things to you, but how the fuck does he know about your major.

zeke shook his head while wave his hands in front of him, “ey! don’t misunderstood! yelena- your roommate is my bestfriend. i know from her”

you sighed in relief, “ohh. yelena?” 

zeke nodded, sucking his cigarettes and blew the smoke to the air. “if she acting weird just call me” 

“ha-"

“STOP! (y/n) don’t listen to him. also this party is for young people only! go hangout with someone your ages!” eren shouted out of sudden.

“excuse me?! our age gap is just 3 fucking years!”

“and??” 

“just shut up-“ 

jean placed his hands in front of zeke and eren, using it as a shield. “enough. zeke, your turn” 

“alright” zeke set his ass back on the chair, pulling out blue skip card which means the person on his right, reiner, was skipped. suddenly, the hair on your neck stands up, it was an urgent. you need to pee. 

you told eren and the others you had to go, they asked you to return when you were done. you said okay but weren’t sure because you want to search for hange and pieck after this. 

this probably the 7th or 8th times you went to eren’s house. you knew there were 3 toilets inside. you went to the first one, the nearest one from you right now. someone was there. the second one, you knocked and accidentally overheard a moan and a sound of skins clapped. you rolled your eyes and went to the 3rd one. you knocked, “excuse me” _no answers_. you grab the handle and opened the door. “FUCK” you were shocked by the sight of a woman sitting on the sink with a man with one hand on her thigh as you can see his penis almost entered the woman’s sex, “i’m so-“ before you could apologize, they shut the door, hardly. you swear your face almost kissed the door. 

you ruffled your hair, decided to you took your phone from your pants and called eren. 

_“oi”_

“eren, can i go to your room?” 

_“W-WAIT WHAT?!”_ you were barely able to hear jean and connie’s voice from the background but you knew they were scolding eren for shouting out of sudden. 

_“i’m sorry- what? why?”_ he changed his tone to the calm one. 

“your toilets damn it! i’ve seen a lot of sexual activity just to pee!” 

“lend me your bathroom, please?” you added, fixing your tone to the soft one.

you knew eren has one bathroom inside his room but of course you need his permission to go there. 

_“oh. sure sure. you know which one is it right?”_

“mhm” 

_“okay. come here after you done!”_

“i’ll see” you said before hanging up. you put your phone back to your jeans pocket and headed towards eren’s room. 

it was on the second floor, not much people there since there was nothing here. just 4 rooms, one for eren, one for zeke (probably), one for his parents and the last one for his dog, olive. you went inside eren’s room, still the same like the last time you were here for study group along with your highschool friends, mikasa, armin, marco and historia. you weren’t close with eren that time, you were close to him now because both of you were the only one from that highschool who got to this college.

his room is big enough for one person. once you enter the room, you were greeted by the scent of boyish parfume, grey wallpaper with some football prints on the wall and sport thingy scattered everywhere on the floor. his bed was still messy even you could see his pajama on the bed.

you straight up went to the bathroom, ignoring how mess his room were. after done with your business, you took out your lipgloss to touch up a little.

a sound of whimper was heard, making you turned your head to the bathroom door. your heart skipped a beat, hand shaking due to nervousness. _no. ghost ain’t real, (y/n). keep it cool._ you grab the door handle with your shaky hands and opened the door widely.

a big fluffy ball was thrown to your body, making you fell backwards, fortunately with alacrity you restrain your body with your right hand so your head won’t hit the tub. 

“OLIVE?”

a big white dog was right on top of you. you covered your face with your hands when you knew the dog about to lick your face, so it lick your hands instead. “how’d you get here?”

olive moved it tails from left to right, a sign means it was happy. “aww you are happy to meet me aren’t you?”

the last time you met olive was the day you had a cooking project for your practical exam. you were in the same team as eren to bake a cake. olive was there, you couldn’t help but playing with it the entire time. basically you were helping the cook 20% and the 80% was playing with olive. that was why olive acting like this right now, you were already like his friend.

the sound of the door opening was heard, olive hesitates run towards the door. 

you quickly stand up from your awkward position and dabbed the dust from your pants, “eren?”

instead of eren, a pair of dark intimidated eyes staring at you. she was wearing a grey short mid-length and white t-shirt covered in black sweater. 

it was yelena. 

“YELENA?!” you shouted bluntly.

yelena turned her head towards the widely opened bathroom, revealing your shocked figure. her expression was the same as you, shocked. the difference was just it was just her eyes that reacted, its widened.

you were about to say something but yelena raised her hand, signaling you to stop. 

“why are you here?” she asked, such a stupid question.

“to attend the party??”

“no. i mean in this room.” 

“oh.. i want to pee” 

“toilets are everywhere downstairs”

“yeah but it's all become a room for having seggs”

she clicked and turn around, about to leave the room before you manage to stop her. "MY TURN!"

after yelena lazily turn her head (again) to face you who already came out from the toilet. now standing right behind her, “why are you here?”

she rolled her eyes, thinking for the excuse, “for zeke”

“i know, but you see this isn’t zeke’s room”

“olive ran away from me, i want to take him back”

“no” you sighed, “i mean were you here for the party? why were you here if you aren’t planning to join the others downstairs ?”

_ don’t tell me she really.. _

“you ask too much. who are you?”

you blinked twice. staring blankly at her unpleasant expression. “huh?”

“you have no rights to know everything” she said, turning her gaze from you to the door.

“but you’re my fr-“ 

“roommate. that’s all.” she said before left the room with olive.

eyes still glued on the door, where yelena just left. you were shocked. no- disappointed. you didn’t blame yelena but yourself. maybe you did crossed the line, because she was right. you were no body, but her roommate. you want to punch yourself for acted like her friend.

_yes, just a roommate._

you didn’t understand why but you felt slightly hurt by her words.

the vibrations from your cellphone pulled you back to reality. you took your phone and answered the call.

“hello” 

_“(y/n), where are you?”_ it was hange. there were a hint of concern from their voice, they probably thought you were missing and feel guilty for leaving you alone.

“eren’s room i had-“

hange cut you off by shouted, _“w-what?!”_

“-to pee” you continued. 

a sigh of relief came out from hange’s mouth. they adjusted their glasses before asked, “are you okay? you sounds like you aren’t”

you fix your hair before went downstairs, “no no, i am good. where are you?”

_“the pool! come here, (y/n)! pieck are starting to act crazzzzyy”_ hange said with their drunkish voice.  _yeah you too_. you thought.

“ok imma head there” you said before hang up the call. before you went to the pool, you headed towards the kitchen to grab 2 drinks. both were for you. you drank and felt the bittersweet of alcohol on your tongue. 

you walked to the pool, meeting hange, moblit, levi, pieck, porco, annie, jean, eren, connie, and a brunette with high ponytail. you weren’t sure who she is but she seems close to jean and connie.

“(y/n)! what takes you so long!” eren exclaimed, patted your shoulder.

“i met olive” you said, you weren’t lie though.

“olive?” annie asked. hange also turned their head to you, just as confused as the rest except jean and connie who already know who olive is.

eren rolled his eyes, not believing that some of his friends didn’t recognize his pet. “my dog oh my fucking god”

“YOU HAVE ONE?! show us, quick!”

“sasha, too loud” said annie calmly. you nodded silently, so the new girl’s name is sasha. _but who is she_?

eren shrugged his shoulder, “i don’t even know where he is. zeke, where is he?”

“upstairs. with yelena”

you gulped, staring at the floor blankly. hearing her name makes you goosebumps, the feel of guilty envelope you.

“oh? she’s here?” sasha asked with her mouth filled with chicken drumsticks.

zeke nodded “yeah, i forgot to tell her this stupid brother of mine held a party. she came for a-“ he paused. you lifted your gaze, staring at him curiously. “you know, yesteday when we play basket? she came here along with ymir and onyankopon. she forgot her basket shoes so today she ” zeke said, staring at the wine bottle on eren's arms, "eren can you open the damn bottle faster?!" he shouted. obviously changing the topic.

you frowned, a little. _she play basket? and.. is this sasha girl one of her friends?_

a big hand cupped your face then pinched your cheeks from behind. you turned around to see hange, their face was so red. "h-hange?!" your cheeks turned red as you felt your heart beat rapidly.

"(y/n) where were you?" she pouted, their half ponytail now gone, leaving their hair messy. you brushed their hair slowly with your fingers and glanced at levi who were staring at you and hange besides a tall blonde guy with thicc eyebrows.

he shrugged his shoulder and glancing to the other side to where moblit was passing out. you sighed, so hange and moblit lose control and drank the entire drink from the container. this wasn't the first time, hange can tolerate high percentage of alcohol and they're not that often to drink but once they did, she always drank more than 5 glasses.

you patted hange's cheek slowly, "let's go home shall we?" 

"nooooo. stay here, let's drink eren's wine! it looks good"

"i'm not gonna let you. but i'll take one for me" you said, put hange on the nearest bench and walk towards eren. 

when you were trying to grab one of the glass but eren snatched it right away. playfully sticking his tongue at you. "the fuck?" you murmured.

he poured the wine to reiner's glass instead of yours and both of them cheers. totally teased you. you know how to play, before they could take a sip you snatched the drink from both of them, and drank two glasses in one time.

"shit the taste is so damn good. can i have another one?" you smirked and advanced your face to eren's. eren glanced away, forcedly pouring another wine to his- no, your glass. "give reiner his glass back" 

you turned your gaze to reiner, he just stand there awkwardly while staring at you. you were not that close to reiner but you both know each other.

"here" you gave him his glass back and patiently waiting for eren to finish pouring the wine into your bottle. 

you spend time with reiner and eren, at the edge of the pool. hange, pieck and jean joined after, we were just messing around, pushing each other to the pool and drink. you didn't realize you almost finished half of eren's wine yourself, blame it all on eren since he gave the bottle to you since you were the only one who didn't went into the pool.

before you completely empty the bottle, you put it on the chair where eren put his jacket. you went upstairs unconsciously, walking unsteadly. you abruplty opened the door but failed. it was locked. "ooiiiiiii pieck open the damn door" you bang your fist on the door. 

the silence atmosphere made you goosebumps. with your half-opened eye lid you walk towards the other room, it was surprisingly unlocked, but smells like pet's room.

you didn't care, you want to lie on the bed so bad, your legs about to give up until you felt a hand grabbed your wrist from behind, making you turn around.

before you could complain, your vision became pitch black and the last thing you knew you fell to the person's chest.


	5. cheers pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were passed out, gladly someone saving you from falling otherwise your face would hit the ground. but who was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning:  
> \- a slight anxiety attack
> 
> this chapter focuses more on yelena and kinda explain why she behave like that. so enjoy!

yelena sighed, resting her head on zeke's desk. it's been 30 minutes since that awkward moment happened, you almost fell but thanks to yelena she saved you. you were currently lying lifelessly on zeke's bed, haven't woken up since then.

_she was lying on zeke's bed while scrolling thru her twitter with olive curled besides her. the position was very comfortable until someone knocked the door loudly. she ignored it at first but the thought of it probably drunken zeke she forcedly stepped out from his bed and opened the door._

_nothing was there but olive suddenly woken up and run in haste towards his room. yelena growled, chasing the dog and saw a familiar girl standing inside the room, she was about to fall forward so without hesitate yelena grabbed her wrist, making the girl turned their body to her and fell to her chest. "fuck" yelena cursed as she almost lost her balance. "(y/n), get off"_

_you didn't respond._

_yelena grabbed your shoulder tightly and slowly pushed you off from her chest, but her hands never leave your shoulder. you were unconscious, head bowed and hair covering almost the entire of your face._ _she frowned, gently slapped your right cheek two times._

_still, no respond._

_she had no choice but to bring you to zeke's room, lied you on his bed and called her friend, ymir to bring her a drink. she knew ymir was here, not just ymir. all her friends like connie, sasha, onyankopon were here. it wasn't like yelena hates parties the fact that she used to go to various party and claimed some nicknames but these days, no. she prefers to stay inside her room and watch netflix all day._

_ymir finally came with a glass of water and put it on the table next to the bed. "who's this?"  
_

_"eren's friend"_

_"why is she here?" she asked before a smirk plastered on her face. "ooooh i see yelena did you finally-"_

_yelena rolled her eyes and wave her hand, signaling her to leave the room. "no. i'm about to leave anyway"_

_"you're no fun. then why were you came here at the first place?!"_

_shit. yelena cursed silently._

_none of her friends know that she often spend her time at zeke's house. not even ymir, the closest one. she silent for a second to think._

_"i just want to hangout with you all" she excused._

_"no way this ain't like you" ymir cringed. yelena rolled her eyes and pushed ymir slightly towards the door. "historia is waiting"_

_ymir held her hands, forced her to stop pushing her. "don't use historia as an excuses, you're hiding something aren't you?" she asked while narrowed her eyes._

_"yes" she replied, unbothered. hands still on ymir's shoulder._

_"what is it?"_

_"i actually came her to take my basketball shoes. i left them yesterday and zeke took it. i'm not into party these days" she lied. but the last part was the truth. "don't tell me you're embarrassed because "the yelena" is no longer interested in parties?"_

_yelena nodded._

_"unbelievable. no need to feel like that, kid. just enjoy what you like" ymir clicked while gave her thumbs down to yelena before leave the room._

and now, she was still inside zeke's room, watching "dark" netflix series. since it made her kinda dizzy to watch while lapping your head on the table, she shut down zeke's mac and put her crossed arms on the desk, resting her head there. zeke's chair was too uncomfortable for her, it was too upright. 

yelena turned her head to your direction as she heard a phone ringing. it was yours. she growled and trying to ignore it. forcingly closed her eyes and trying to sleep but fail. she couldn't.

your phone still ringing which makes her patience almost reach its limit. "ugh jesus!" she growled, making her way to your direction and snatched your phone from your jeans. 

_hange <3 is calling.._

she frowned, wondering if the person who were calling you is your lover. she shook your body slowly with hesitation but you weren't open your eyes. not even moving a bit. you were totally passed out. "tch" yelena clicked, put your phone on the desk besides the bed and walked away. she decided to ignore the call until it finally stopped. which really did. it stopped. 

actually yelena didn't mind to share the room with you since two of you mostly sleep in the same room. what makes her uncomfortable was because today, the one who sleeping wasn't her but you. and she wasn't used to it. yet.

your phone started ringing again. yelena rolled her eyes and resignedly took your phone and accept whoever called. 

she wasn't say anything. she let the caller speak first.

_"HANGE! she answered! (y/n), where are you?!"_

"(y/n) just passed out"

_"jean give me your phone!"_

_"wait who are you- hange wait this isn't (y/n) calm d- AAH THE FUCK DID YOU JUST BIT MY HAND"_

an awkward silence. it seems like the caller dropped their phone and start bickering with their friends since she couldn't hear anything but people chanting 'fight! fight' and someone panicking. she sighed and about to end the call until a familiar voice was heard.

_"ohmygod did you really sure they're sober? seems like drunk to me"_

it was zeke. 

"hello?" yelena greeted, one more time. make sure if they could hear her or no. 

_"this is so amazing. i like this party" "anyway this is jean's phone right?" "oh! (y/n) still connected!"_ whether jean called in speaker mode or not, yelena could hear all the conversation from outside clearly.

_"(y/n) look this guys are fighting because of you! wherever you are please come here, don't miss the-"_

_this voice._

"connie?" yelena asked, connie's voice is so unique she can't be wrong.

_"huh?"_

"you know this girl?"

_"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT"_

_"connie? are you drunk?"_

_"no sasha! here listen. HEY YOU! say something"  
_

yelena sighed in disbelief. "connie. seriously?" 

_"YELENA?!"_ sasha shouted right besides jean's phone. yelena pulled your phone away from her ears as the two besties started to laugh and shout something she could barely understand. _this two drunks. no- even if they didn't they are just crazy._

"listen sasha, do you know this girl?"

_"(y/n) ??"_

"yes"

_"not really, we just met. connie?" "well i just talked to her today. she is cute but why is her phone with you?"_

"she passed out right in front of me"

 _"hoooo good for you 'lena"_ sasha said with a teasing tone. 

"good? i couldn't rest" 

_"rest? where were you right now?"_

yelena face palmed. not _again._

_"lena? oi answer me you titan!" connie snapped._

yelena staring at the ceiling blankly. she was thinking whether she should say that she was in her dorm or say the truth that both of them was inside zeke's room so these two could take (y/n)?

"connie where were you?"

_"zeke's house! all of us is here except you! why won't you came?" "connie give my phone back!" "wait jean! this is my friend!"_

"is ymir there?" she asked, completely ignoring the chaos on his backsound.

_"jean fuck- sorry! the phone owner was mad suddenly. ymir? she just went home with historia! you know.."_

_then if i say i was in zeke's house the entire time, connie would find it weird._ she thought.

"i'm on my way to home."

_"damn did you meet (y/n) on the street?"  
_

_"holy shit thank god she bump into yelena instead of some weirdos!"_ sasha said, she could barely hear it.

"yes, can you tell her friends?"

 _"su-" "hello! i'm one of her friends, i'm pieck. can you bring her to my house please? you must not be far from here right? i could send you my address, my house isn't that far from here"_ pieck breathlessly said after pushed connie away from the call. _god, how many her friends are there?!_

yelena ruffled her hair, "it's fine she actually live in the same dorm as mine" 

_"wait really? but her dorm is kinda far away from here.."_

"i've got my car with me"

pieck sighed in relief, _"thank godness. thankyou so much i'm sorry"_

the call ended right before she respond anything. it seems like everyone downstairs are heavily drunk, judging from the way they talk and act. yelena put your phone back on the desk and staring at your unconscious state. _why does lately i always involved with her?_ she wondered.

she sighed, knowing that she doesn't have any option but to bring you to dorm with her. she was too focused on thinking what should she do until she didn't notice that zeke already standing right in front of the door. "wow how dare you lie to connie like that. i thought you really leaving so i came to check"

yelena shook her head, "i was about to but someone has to lock the door."

"aww look. are you worried? about her? never knew you two were like bestie" zeke teased while sit on the edge of his bed, besides your legs. 

"we're both women. i know what would happen if i really left her"

zeke nodded, "right. so what would you do with her? she's close to eren so i guess it's fine to-"

yelena cut him off, reach out her hands in front of his face. "can i borrow your car?" 

"are you serious- you're going home?"

"yeah. i'll take her home and i will also sleep there"

he took out his car key from his pocket and gave it to yelena. since yelena is already like his sister to him, he trusted her very much but something bothered him. he stared at yelena, making sure if she really want to drive her home or not. yelena didn't even look at him once, her gaze glued at the key.

"thankyou" yelena said before she took your phone, pulled you to her back and leave the room.

zeke just smiled at yelena with you on her back. he thought this is the first time he saw yelena like that. not the first time actually, but the first time she acted like that since _that_ incident happened.

* * *

after lied you on the passenger seat, yelena went besides you. she took a moment there, haven't turn his car on yet. her head leaned against the steering wheel. it's been so long since the last time she drives with someone. the last time didn't went well which traumatized her to ride with someone. she gulped, hands shaking. 

before she could turn on his car, her phone ringing. not yours but hers. it was from zeke. she accept the call in speaker mode.

zeke sighed, "i _can see it from my window. don't force yourself, let me drive"_

"no i-"

_"yelena can you stop being stubborn for once? i'm your friend. i'm worried about you and your friend. just let me drive i won't let something happened"_

yelena bit her lip, her eyes began to tear up. "c-"

"come here then" her voice was very small but enough to be heard. zeke turned the call off and immediately got off to her car. yelena also went to the backseats, covered her eyes with her palm as her heart started to beat rapidly. this happened so sudden. she thought she shouldn't help you- no she shouldn't talk to you at the first place. she wasn't rude or being a brat, but she was scared to interact with people. the memory which she hoped to disappear always popped up whenever she tried to socialize with someone. 

she wiped her eyes after she could hear a small knock on the window. yelena unlocked the car and let zeke in. he sit himself right besides her, on the backseat. 

he patted her back slowly. yelena didn't even move a bit, her head still bowed. if you think this is the first time zeke saw yelena breaking down like this, you're wrong. yelena often act like this when she was in zeke's house and zeke never mind about it. he knew yelena needs someone to talk to since she had been hiding those memory herself which makes her oppressed. 

thanks to zeke and his loyalty to accompany her for the past until now, yelena slowly changed. atleast she started to talk with someone, and even trusted someone to share a room with her. 

"ssh. are you crying?" zeke asked, drew circles on her back trying to make her feel better. yelena shook her head, "no. just feel like i was in that moment for a second" her voice was trembled.

"told you. next time don't force yourself, just talk to me or someone"

yelena looked at you slightly and then at the driver seat. "mhm can you drive us back now?" 

"right now? what are you feeling?"

"i'm fine" yelena stroked her kinda wet face as zeke move to the driver seat. the sounds of his car engine heard and the car slowly advances. yelena leaned back against the chair, both eyes closed trying to calm herself.

little did she knows, you were already sober. she saw your eyes opened and probably trying to understand what was the conversation between her and zeke about. _good fucking job yelena. a new problem just added._ yelena heavily sighed, mentally cursed at herself for being careless.

you completely conscious and find that you were still leaned against the passenger seat with zeke as the driver. 

you were actually already woken up from when yelena carried you on her back. she didn't do it properly which makes you uncomfortable and finally sober. you didn't intend to wake up so you just keep closing your eyes until you could back to sleep but instead you accidentally overheard the conversation between yelena and zeke. 

your mind was still unstable so you couldn't think anything about it. you didn't understand them but when you heard yelena, the "stone" yelena sounds so scared even her voice trembled, it makes you opened your eyes slightly. you tried to fight your curiousness to look back and success. she maybe didn't notice that you overheard the conversation. you felt guilty as fuck but it makes you think that you really didn't know anything about yelena.

 _maybe i shouldn't cross the line._ you thought before falling back asleep.


End file.
